What Have I Done Wrong?
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron hears Percy packing to leave; why are all his brothers leaving him alone? Just a little Ron/Percy family story - there doesn't seem to be many around.


A lanky red-head sat against an old wall, opposite a door. His head was in his hands, tears forming in his blue eyes; why did this have to happen now?

He could hear someone rustling papers, slamming a wardrobe door shut...the person behind the door wasn't just going away for a weekend, or a week...they were going away _forever._

The teenager stood up and mustered up the bravery to knock on the door, not knowing what the person on the other side would say. He gently knocked on the door, part of him didn't want to be heard; he knew he couldn't make them stay but he didn't want them to go without him being able to say goodbye.

"What do you- Ron...come in," the person's voice had changed when he had realised that it was his youngest brother, all annoyance and hate was gone, instead replaced with kindness, calm and a bit of sadness.

Ron shuffled in and sat down on his brother's bed. He looked around the room as the male closed the door softly.

Books, paper, quills, an owl and – unusually – mess filled the room, plus a few pictures of the male's favourite family members and friends; there was a picture of the brother and Ron sitting up a tree, beaming down to the camera; one of Charlie with a dragon in Romania; the male's girlfriend and himself at their leaving ball in year seven; one of Bill, the oldest brother, and the male; a picture of the male and his closest mates, laughing; and the biggest – and most loved – photo, one of Bill, Charlie, Ron and the male together, smiling on a holiday to South Wales.

Percy watched Ron's eyes as they scanned over the picture, smiling at the memories they held, the boy's eyes focused on the biggest photo.

"I love that picture," Percy picked it up gently and sat next to Ron on his bed, he held it so that both of them could look at it, "you have a copy of this?" Ron just nodded; the tears were forming in his eyes once again.

"I do not go anywhere without it," smiled Percy, "it came to Hogwarts with me and it will come to – Ron, what is wrong?" whispered Percy, as he saw a single tear fall down Ron's cheek, Percy grabbed him a tissue, Ron just nodded this thanks; he didn't want to speak, it would turn him into a complete and utter wreck...just like it had with Charlie.

"Ron?" said Percy gently, he hadn't seen Ron like this in a while...not since when Charlie had come over.

It had been a stormy night and Ron had left the Burrow as usual – Ron loved storms and liked to be in them – but Charlie had decided he needed to speak to Ron. Charlie had returned ten minutes later, water droplets streaming down his face, at first Percy hadn't known if they were just rain or tears, but later he had heard Charlie talking to Bill. Charlie had been crying – which was weird, normally Charlie's and Ron's talks went well, both would laugh and happily talk, but what had happened this time?  
The next morning, which was later than Ron usually returned; Ron would come back as soon as the storm had finished; but Charlie had had to leave during the early morning; Ron had missed Charlie, and Percy wondered if it was on purpose. But he had not had a chance to speak to Ron or Charlie about their meeting and he wondered if he should bring it up or not.

"Ron? Talk to me,"

"Don't go,"

"Ron, you know I have too, those two idiots will not have me here, they cannot comprehend that I have a higher ranking and paying job than Arthur," explained Percy, not calling his parents 'Mum' or 'Dad', "I wish I could stay but I cannot, Penny – you know, my girlfriend," Ron smiled at the mention of Percy's girlfriend; she was a nice girl, sophisticated , smart and well-spoken, she reminded Ron of Percy and hoped that one day she would be his sister-in-law, "and I have brought a flat, and I shall owl you as often as I can," Percy got back off the bed and placed the photo carefully in his bag.

"Charlie said that, he said he would owl when he left for Romania, but he never did," choked out Ron, you could hear the tears in his voice; Percy got an idea about what had happened when they had met last week.

"Look, Charlie is in Romania, it is hard to contact or owl us over here, but if he could speak to us every day, I know he would," Percy sat back on the bed and put a comforting arm around Ron, "I am here in England, you can come and visit whenever you want, I would gladly take you in my bags, and I know Penny would not mind – she likes you – but I cannot, for many complicated reasons," Ron knew Percy was speaking the truth; no matter how much Ron wanted to go with Percy, he knew he couldn't.

"Why do you all have to leave me?" Percy knew not to interrupt Ron, "Bill, went to Egypt and now only visit us 'cause the Order is here and he never comes and says 'hi' or owls; Charlie, lives in bloody Romania, when there are loads of dragon reserves in Wales; and now you're going as well, what have I done wrong Percy?"

"Ron it is not you, it is that bloody fat woman, who calls herself your mother," spat out Percy, he really did not like Molly Weasley, "Why else do you think they never visit? Why did Charlie take up a place in Romania – another country – not the UK?" smirked Percy; Charlie had told Molly that the only placement was in Romania.

Ron just chuckled and placed his head on Percy's shoulder; he had always thought it was him; Percy squeezed his youngest brother's shoulders and got up.

"Still, have a lot of packing to do, want to help?" Ron just smiled and nodded.

*

Ron sat on the stairs facing the door of Grimmuald Place, waiting for Percy to walk down the stairs and out of the house.

"Don't worry P, no one will miss you," said Fred and George in unison, waving sarcastically to him. Molly and Arthur just stood glaring at Percy, who paid them no attention.

Percy walked to the door and put his case down, which had been magically charmed so that it was bigger on the inside. Percy turned around.

"What you waiting for?" said Ginny nastily.

Ron got up and walked towards Percy, surprising all of this surrounding family. The two brothers hugged tightly.

"I'll miss you, Percy, send Penny my love," smiled Ron as he stepped out of the hug.

"I shall, I'll owl you when I unpack all of my stuff," Ron nodded, "I shall owl you whenever I get the chance, and make sure you write back quickly. Ron, you're welcome at mine anytime...remember that," Percy picked up his case, smiled once more at Ron, opened the door before closing it behind him.

The snap of disapparation was heard.

'_I'll miss you Percy'_

Ron turned and walked back up the stairs to 'his' room, allowing the tears to fall freely.

* * *

Hope you liked, just a one chapter Ron/Percy family story =) Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
